


No One Is Alone [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BYO shipping goggles on the Reylo, Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, MY FEELINGS ARE VERY EARNEST, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, fuckin Skywalker Family Dynamics, someone called this a Lord King Bad Vid?? idk it’s definitely My Id, this is probably the closest I'll ever get to making the Jaina/Jacen vid of my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: "I was just thinking about children. Trying to imagine what it's like to try to raise them. Wondering how much of their character a family can mold, and how much is innate in the children themselves. Wondering if the evil in a family's history can be erased, or whether it always passes itself on to each new generation."—Leia Organa Solo, Dark Force Rising (Star Wars: The Thrawn Trilogy #2)





	No One Is Alone [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 3:23. Song is "No One Is Alone" from the _Into the Woods_ 2002 Broadway Revival soundtrack. Made for Bitchin' Party 2018.  
>   
> 

  
Password: _someoneisonyourside_  
[YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/oPJ__vmJO6w) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/173017631559/)

**1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsNoOneIsAlone1080.zip) (ZIP, 167MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsNoOneIsAlone720.zip) (ZIP, 68.2MB)  
**SD:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsNoOneIsAloneSD.zip) (ZIP, 30.4MB)  


  
**Lyrics:**  
  
_Cinderella:_  
Mother cannot guide you  
Now you're on your on your own  
Only me beside you  
Still you're not alone  
No one is alone, truly  
No one is alone  
  
Sometimes people leave you  
Halfway through the wood  
Others may deceive you  
You decide what's good  
You decide alone  
But no one is alone  
  
_Little Red Riding Hood:_ I wish  
_Cinderella:_ I know  
  
_Cinderella:_ Mother isn't here now  
_Baker:_ Wrong things, right things  
_Cinderella:_ Who knows what she'd say  
_Baker:_ Who can say what's true  
_Cinderella:_ Nothing's quite so clear now  
_Baker:_ Do things, fight things  
_Cinderella:_ Dear you've lost your way  
_Baker:_ You decide—  
_Both:_ —but you are not alone  
_Cinderella:_ Believe me, no one is alone  
_Baker:_ No one is alone, believe me  
_Cinderella:_ Truly  
_Both:_ You move just a finger  
Say the slightest word  
Something's bound to linger  
Be heard  
_Baker:_ No one acts alone  
Careful, no one is alone  
  
_Both:_ People make mistakes  
_Baker:_ Fathers  
_Cinderella:_ Mothers  
_Both:_ People make mistakes  
Holding to their own  
Thinking they're alone  
  
_Cinderella:_ Honor their mistakes  
_Baker:_ Fight for their mistakes  
_Cinderella:_ Everybody makes  
_Both:_ One another's terrible mistakes  
Witches can be right  
Giants can be good  
You decide what's right  
You decide what's good  
  
_Cinderella:_ Just remember  
_Baker:_ Just remember  
_Cinderella & Baker:_ Someone is on your side  
_Little Red & Jack:_ Our side  
_Cinderella & Baker:_ Our side  
Someone else is not  
While we're seeing our side  
_Little Red & Jack:_ Our side  
_Cinderella & Baker:_ Our side  
Maybe we forgot  
They are not alone  
No one is alone  
  
_Cinderella:_ Hard to see the light now  
_Baker:_ Just don't let it go  
_Both:_ Things will come out right now  
We can make it so  
  
Someone is on your side  
No one is  
Alone  
  
_[Dialogue from The Last Jedi]_  
_Kylo Ren:_ You're not alone.  
_Rey:_ Neither are you.  


**Author's Note:**

> (I have so many Solo twins feelings and feel DIRECTLY TARGETED by TLJ, no one look at me /o\\)
> 
> This song is...deeply important to me. I grew up in a household that listened to largely classical music & musical theater; this song was a childhood lullaby for me. I practically wore out this track on the soundtrack. When I started thinking about vidding this song to Star Wars, it was important to me to preserve some of the context of the original song, theamatically.
> 
> This was received AMAZINGLY well at Bitchin Party, I was honestly a little shocked it got such a huge reaction, I...didn’t necessarily expect My Feels on this to be popular with that crowd. I’M SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO YELLED AT ME FOR GIVING THEM FEELS XD <3
> 
> HUGE thanks to queelez & forzandopod for being my alpha watchers & helping me out with the structure & themes, salvamisandwich & platinumvampyr for betaing, and professorspork for talking to me for six hours about Star Wars EU Legends feels at Bitchin Party >.>


End file.
